The Threesome
by CJ the fangirl
Summary: When Blaine and Sam go out to Scandalz for a fun night, Blaine wasn't expecting to meet a stranger that he finds himself attracted to. He also didn't expect to want to hook up with said stranger. Now to get Sam's permission. Seblam.


**Authors Note: This story was written for my brother's birthday. Happy Birthday, D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this fanfiction. Please don't sue me.**

**Warnings: Mentions of sex, semi AU, no mention of Kurt what-so-ever.**

* * *

It was an ordinary night in the town of Lima, Ohio. Well, ordinary for a majority of the residents, who were already sound asleep at exactly eleven p.m. Blaine supposed he would be one of those people, only A) He didn't technically live in Lima and B) He'd rather stay up all night than sleep and miss "the fun stuff", as his boyfriend of four months liked to call it.

So instead of sleeping or staying at home, like any other normal person, Blaine Anderson was at the local gay bar. Not only did the fact that there was even a gay bar in such close vicinity to Lima shock him, but it was also surprising how entertaining the place really was, especially late at night. So technically it hadn't been his idea; more like Sam's, but Blaine was thankful his boyfriend had suggested it as they danced together on the spacious "dance floor". The song playing was an old tune, one that Sam didn't recognize, but Blaine did, so he was more than happy to show off a couple dance moves to it. Sam didn't mind Blaine's showing off at all, especially when the other boy shook his amazing hips to the beat.

Once both the song and their silly, not-really-serious dancing ended, they were both breathless and laughing, as they had been that whole night. "God, this is great!," Blaine exclaimed, completely sober, but still utterly ecstatic. "It is," the blonde of the two agreed, "I'm glad you came out with me tonight, Blaine". Said teenager grinned at Sam and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Of course, baby. This. is. so. much. fun!". Usually Blaine would have said something sentimental, but he was in such a careless mood that he just whooped and pulled Sam off the dance floor so they could get some more drinks. Sam merely chuckled and shook his head. Yeah, Blaine could be a bit crazy at times, but God did he love him all the more for it.

As Blaine pulled Sam through the crowd, he couldn't help but think how great he felt, how free...it was nice to get away from his frequently empty house, for once, not to mention all the shit relating to school. Even Glee Club was barely enough to make him happy these days, as New Directions seemed to be all about drama every other day. The only things he liked at that moment were: dancing, Sam, alcohol, Sam, having fun, shots, Sam, and- ...oh. Well. Hello there.

The teenage boy's train of thought was suddenly derailed when he laid eyes on him. Standing just a few feet away was one of the most hottest guys he had ever seen in his entire life (besides Sam, of course). His eyes roamed over the tall brunette's lean figure, which couldn't be seen well hiding beneath baggy jeans and a blue polo, but Blaine could always use his imagination. Really, the guy looked like a male model, especially since he was smiling... Blaine licked his lips, feeling mildly disappointed that he couldn't see that smile up close. It only took him a moment then to snap out of it. What the hell was he doing? He had a boyfriend, for Christ's sake! He shouldn't have been checking out other guys! But still...it wasn't the first time...

Nervously, Blaine turned his gaze from the stranger across the bar- who, thank God, hadn't even seen him looking, as he was distracted by someone else- to look over at Sam. He was relieved to find that the blonde hadn't noticed anything, as he was busy schmoozing with the bartender. 'Oh, Sam, always the more outgoing one,' he thought fondly. 'Either he's trying to make a new friend, or we're about to get our drinks for free'. Yes, he could re-focus on his boyfriend and forget about some strange guy he had saw. After all, it wasn't as if it was love at first sight or any crap like that. Or...maybe just one more look...no one would notice.

Sebastian Smythe hadn't been expecting anything particularly interesting to happen that night. It was just another boring Friday night at Scandalz. Still, he reasoned, it was better than being at home with his douchebag of a father. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the old man then quickly downed another shot. Soon after, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Typical. Guys were always trying to pick him up. The brunette boy turned around, expecting to see someone new, only to be greeted with a familiar face. "Rocky," he greeted the heavyset redheaded man. They weren't exactly...friends...but still acknowledged each other.

"Smythe, I thought you were gonna give me my money?," the other man said in a gruff tone of voice. Sebastian rolled his eyes; jeez, what a cheapskate. Just because he had borrowed fifty dollars last week didn't mean he had to pay this guy back.

"I'll get you your money tomorrow, okay?"

"You better"

"Rocky, please, you know you can trust me".

It only took one of Sebastian's trademark charming smiles to get the guy to lay off. Just as predicted, his "friend" walked away, leaving Seb once again alone at the bar. Or maybe he wasn't so alone...

From his peripheral vision, it looked like someone was staring at him. Curiously, he turned his head to see a boy of about his agelooking- no, more like blatantly staring at him. Not that he minded, as he found the boy to be very attractive, almost more attractive than himself.

"I've never seen that face before," he muttered to himself. So maybe something interesting would happen that night, if there was some fresh meat in the building...then his eyes landed on the person next to the hottie. A blonde boy, slightly familiar, stood talking to the bar tender. Sebastian couldn't get a good look at his face, but the haircut seemed to ring some sort of bell in his mind. Regardless, it didn't appear as if the two boys were together. Still, he figured it would be best to wait...aha! So maybe they were together, but Sebastian was still pleased to see the blonde walk towards the bathroom after saying something to his shorter companion.

Feeling as confident as ever, he strode over to the boy he intended on picking up for that night. Once there, he casually leaned against the bar, trying to look "cool". "Hey," he said with a smirk. "I noticed you looking at me earlier...". At this, the boy's cheeks turned a dark pink.

"Oh...I didn't think you would notice. Sorry if I looked umm creepy". Seb chuckled at this. The boy in front of him was anything but creepy.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm used to being stared at by cute boys. I'm Sebastian Smythe"

"Blaine Anderson"

"Well, it's nice to meet you then, Blaine". He positively loved how the name just rolled off his tongue, and he secretly hoped Blaine would say "Sebastian". Then he laughed mentally; he wouldn't hear the other boy say his damn name, since he intended on hearing him scream it. The thought made his eyes darken with lust.

Blaine, meanwhile, didn't know what exactly to do. The presence of this Sebastian guy was making him feel both increasingly turned on and nervous. What would happen if Sam came back and found them flirting or something? 'Maybe he wouldn't mind,' Blaine thought. 'Maybe we could do that thing we did last month...that was hot, and even Sam thought so'.

"N-nice to meet you, too," he finally stuttered, allowing himself to smile a bit at Sebastian. Damn, why was he acting like this? Normally he'd be so much more forward, but there was something about this guy...the look in his eyes, his smirk...it made Blaine want to have sex with him right then and there. Or at least kiss him. Anything to feel closer and more intimate with this attractive stranger.

Sebastian continued to stare curiously at Blaine. How was he going to make this happen? Would he pull the 'I'm-lonely-will-you-keep-me-company' move? Or use cheesy pick-up lines which included 'So, come here often?'. He finally decided to skip all strategies and formalities.

"Would you like to dance?". There. The question was simple and innocent. Sebastian wasn't expecting Blaine to hesitate, but the other male did anyway.

"I...I don't know...I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much".

Well. That certainly changed things, even Sebastian couldn't deny that. No matter, he'd gone after taken people before. Yes, it was wrong, but that's what made him Sebastian Smythe: He was the "bad boy", the one who didn't give a shit what other people thought. Point blank, he would do (almost) anything to get what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Blaine Anderson.

"Screw him," he said nonchalantly, as if they were simply discussing the weather. "I can see it in your eyes, Blaine. You want me". So...maybe that had been a little creepy and forward, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Meanwhile, Blaine's eyes were wide as he looked at Sebastian with a mixture of shock and awe. He could honestly say he'd never met someone quite like the other boy. It was surprisingly a turn on, how forward he was, how he seemed to not care about the fact that Blaine was, in fact, taken. It would've been horrible with anyone else, but there was just something about Sebastian that was an exception.

Before he could even open his mouth to respond, he felt the presence of a taller boy behind him, pressing against his back. Two slightly tan, muscular arms wrapped around his waist. "Is there a problem, babe?," the voice of none other than Sam Evans asked behind him, sounding concerned.

"No...," Blaine tried to explain, only to be cut off by Sebastian. Rude.

"Sam Evans? Is that you?". By now, Seb was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he saw the familiar face. He knew that bad dye job looked strangely familiar. "Didn't expect to see you here. I was just talking to my new friend, Blaine, also known as your boyfriend, right?". Blaine felt Sam stiffen behind him. He wondered how they knew each other; they didn't appear to be friends, especially by the way Sam reacted.

"Sebastian," Sam responded in a calm but cold voice. "Yes, Blaine is my boyfriend".

Blaine stepped out of his boyfriend's arms then turned around, to see that he wore a blank expression. He alternated between glancing between the two boys. There was a bit of tension in the air, but it felt more...awkward, for lack of a better term.

Blaine didn't know what the hell was going on, but he most definitely wanted to find out. He also didn't want to stop talking to Sebastian. "Sam, I need to talk to you. Alone". Well, as alone as they could get in a crowded gay bar, but the look in Sam's eyes revealed that he understood it was code for 'away from Sebastian'. Blaine then turned to Sebastian. "Could you...stay here for a moment? Please?".

Sebastian hesitated. Should he really stay? It would be easier to just ditch them both and find someone else...but the thought of finding someone else didn't exactly please him. Plus the look on Blaine's face, coupled with the sincere use of the word 'please', made him look so fucking adorable. "Okay," he agreed. And so he continued to lean against the bar as the short boy took the blonde boy's hand and led him a few feet away so they could have their "private" conversation.

"Sam..."

"No"

"But-"

"Blaine, I don't know if that's such a good idea".

Blaine sighed. He had pitched the idea to his boyfriend already, but Sam seemed reluctant to comply. "Fine. Just...tell me how you two know each other". Sam sighed as well, but for a different reason; he didn't want to discuss it, but he owed Blaine an explanation.

"I've encountered him before, obviously. He and I...kind of hooked up. It was before I started dating you," he quickly added the last part so Blaine wouldn't get the wrong impression. "I haven't spoken to him since".

"Oh. Wow. So you dislike him because you had a one-night stand with him?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I don't dislike him. It's just awkward, that's all. Especially since I see he's trying to come on to you. But still...he is as good-looking and clever as ever, trying to lure you away".

Blaine resisted the urge to snort out a laugh. How did his boyfriend come up with these things?

"Well, if you two have gotten together before...why not again?"

"You really want this, huh?"

"I do. Plus it's a special day..."

Damn. Now there was no way Sam could say no. He finally groaned, giving in. He wouldn't admit it, but a part of him wanted this to happen, as well. "Okay," he finally consented, which made Blaine's face light up with a smile.

"Thank you, baby!". The shorter boy got onto the tip of his toes to peck Sam on the mouth then practically skipped back to the bar. Sam had to chuckle at that, Blaine was just too adorable, even when they were discussing naughty things.

Once back over by the bar, Blaine was pleased to see that Sebastian hadn't moved an inch. "Welcome back," Sebastian purred while wearing a small smile. "Did you and lover boy have a good talk?"

Blaine ignored the question in favor of trying to explain what was going on. Sebastian's eyes flashed with intrigue as he listened. It wasn't the first time he had received an offer like this, but there was also no way he would willingly refuse. "Deal. On one condition. Both of you have to dance with me".

Sam glanced at Blaine, as if to say, 'Are you up for it?'. It was the most simple request in the world, plus both of them loved to dance, so of course the answer was an immediate "Okay".

The three men made their way onto the cleared out space which served as the dance floor. Not many people were dancing, so it was just the three of them, dancing to a fast Top 40's song. It wasn't until a sensual rap song came on when things began to get interesting.

Overcome with desire thanks to a combination of his hormones and the beat of the music, Sebastian pulled Blaine closer, hands on his waist. Sam was behind Blaine, not exactly touching him with his hands, but keeping a close proximity to the other boy, nonetheless. And Blaine, in the middle of two fascinating, very attractive boys, was having the time of his life as they moved slowly together. It did look a bit weird, with them acting as a sort-of human sandwich, but damn was it sexy.

Needless to say, just as the song came to a close, Blaine was already alternating between kissing Sebastian one moment, then Sam the next. Said boys didn't seem to mind this, as they gave no complaints. It took a security guard to approach them a few minutes later to break them apart.

"Take it outside, boys, or we'll throw you out on your asses". The statement made Blaine want to laugh, as he was drunk on nothing but testosterone and the taste of two delicious mouths. "Yes, sir!". They all separated, but only briefly, in order to leave. The three boys ended up taking Sam's car over to Blaine's house because: A) It was closer and B) Blaine's parents were never home, thus giving them the freedom to do whatever.

By the time they stumbled out of the car, into the house, up the stairs, then finally, finally, into Blaine's tidy bedroom, shirts were unbuttoned, belts were being carelessly tossed the floor, and lips never once detached from already hot-to-the-touch skin. The only sounds that could be heard that night were various moans, gasps of "More!", and the beautiful thing known as sex between three equally beautiful boys.

(The author would write the entire scene, but she's too lazy. Also let's just say that they may or may not have called a one closeted Jesse St. James to come over later that night for Round 2).

And yet, after Sebastian, Sam, and Blaine's first time together, as they were tangled in a mess of long limbs and sweaty skin, there was no denying that both Sam and Sebastian cuddled closer to Blaine, who was resting in the middle of them, pure adoration written on their faces. "Happy Birthday, Blaine," they whispered and all was well.


End file.
